Butterflies
by Maretta
Summary: ¿Porque será a que a ella le gustan tanto las mariposas? ¿Por que será a que a él gusta tanto ella? Aún eran unos niños y no lo recuerdan. Oneshot Aeon. Re-Up.


**Maretta:** En primer lugar quiero decir que es grandioso regresar a esta fantástica comunidad, en segunda he tenidos dos perfiles anteriores aquí una es **Mara Ha1** y la otra **Bloody Mary Fire** muchos fanfics sin terminar pero he decidido volverlos a subir, perdí mis cuentas anteriores y no puedo hacer ya nada. Como pueden ver no es plagio soy yo misma hace ya tiempo. Así que me robo a mi misma XD El que decidí subir fue _**Butterflies** _ un One-Shot Aeon que a mi parecer es muy lindo claro ya mejor escrito y corregido espero que sea de su agrado.

Resident Evil es mi amor y ojalá fuera de _moi_ :c

* * *

 **Butterflies Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Algo que me gusta de las vacaciones es que tengo demasiada libertad además que papá regresa de Raccoon City para visitarnos, él es policía y uno de los mejores, cuando sea grande yo también quiero ser como él.

Lo que más odio es la cantidad de extranjeros que vienen a hacer turismo a nuestra ciudad, es como si fuéramos invadidos por seres de otro planeta, en fin no es nada que no pueda soportar y es que a mis doce años he vivido cosas que nadie más además que quedaban unos pocos días para que iniciara oficialmente la invasión. Todos dicen que parezco mayor de lo que realmente soy, tanto en cuerpo como en pensamientos además de que soy idéntico a mi mamá excepto por los bien conocidos ojos azules de mi papá quién siempre dice que de grande muchas chicas andarán atrás de mí cosa que yo dudo realmente.

—¡Leon! — gritó mi madre desde el auto sin parar de tocar el claxon— llegaremos tarde así que apúrate.

Yo sólo puse cara de "No deseo ir a una estúpida y aburrida reunión con gente desconocida" ¡La verdad es que no tenía sentido ir a esas tontas juntas!

Salí lo más lento que pude e inmediatamente me subió al vehículo, aún no estaba seguro de porque debía ir yo...¿Será porque quería un testigo? ¿O quizás presentarse como una gran mujer de familia? La verdad yo no sé pero nada pude hacer ya que nos encontrábamos en camino. No me dejaba moverme ni nada, el destino no era tan lejano pero me aburría como nunca. Observé por la ventana mientras el color verde invadía mi vista, unos campos llenos de flores y mariposas revoloteando por todas partes.

Son insectos que no me gustan para nada, pero admiro y envidio su libertad, ellos que son capaces de volar y hacer lo que quieren. En cambio yo...bueno, pero se que por ahí debe haber alguien que está peor.

Ni siquiera noté cuando llegamos, fue hasta que tocaron al cristal que el auto había frenado. La casa que se levantaba frente a mis ojos era totalmente impresionante, no tanto por su tamaño pero si por lo elegante y lujosa que era. Como siempre dicen más grande no precisamente significa que sea mejor. Tocamos a la puerta y un hombre nos abrió y nos saludó a mi y a mi mamá, al ver que se distrajo aproveche para meterme en la casa...un jalón de playera me hizo ver que no estaba nada distraída.

—¡Leon! ¡Saluda niño!

—Disculpe, buena tardes señor.

—Buenas tardes joven.

Así de cortas fueron las presentaciones antes de entrar, sin embargo mamá estaba a la mar de molesta, me dio un nuevo jalón y me habló al oído.

—¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

—Perdón es que no lo conozco.

—Podríamos ser socios muy pronto, así que más vale que te comportes ¿Entendiste?

—Si mamá

Resignado seguí caminando, el hombre nos condujo hasta el comedor. Como su nombre era muy extraño así que preferí llamarlo Señor Wong.

Era una familia proveniente de China y este era su último día en el país antes de regresar a su hogar a cerrar nuevos negocios, el Sr. Wong se veía muy tranquilo y las otras personas presentes eran sus hijos, todos más grandes que yo, dos muchachos gemelos como de diecisiete años y uno más de quince, cada uno en su mundo y no me notaron para nada.

Comenzó la aburrida conversación acerca de negocios en el mercado internacional y como expanderse. A mi eso no me interesaba para nada yo ya sabía que quería ser de grande y no era estar todo el día sentado en una oficina dando órdenes, o peor, que me las den a mí.

De repente unos gritos salieron de la nada, parecía una discusión...y una muy fea.

—Lamentamos la tardanza Señora Kennedy, es que tenía problemas para sacar a mi hija de su habitación—dijo una mujer pelinegra con ojos del mismo color que bajaba de las escaleras, esta se mostraba irritada y me intimidaba demasiado por lo que evité observarla por un largo rato.

Atrás de ella había una muchacha quizás un poco más grande que yo, alta, delgada, de un cabello negro brillante y unos impactantes luceros color verde esmeralda que nadie más en su familia tenía. Era demasiado hermosa, pero esa belleza no resaltaba del todo debido a su semblante triste y a sus ojos hinchados. Me quedé observándola por suficiente tiempo para que nuestras miradas se encontraran por milésimas de segundo, todo en sí reflejaba tristeza y pena. No sé pero creo que la entendí mejor de lo que esperaba. Yo tampoco quería estar allí.

—Llámeme Laura y no se preocupe así son los hijos, espero que no le moleste que haya traído conmigo al mío.

—Claro que no me molesta ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

—Me llamo Leon señora y ya no soy tan pequeño.

—Bueno eso es cierto, yo me llamo Mei mucho gusto. Oh como crecen tan rápido estos niños -hizo una pausa para jalar a la chica quién secaba sus lágrimas- Mira ella es mi hija...¡Saluda jovencita!

—Hola.

—Linda no habla mucho y eso realmente me molesta, no tiene amigos y estoy muy preocupada por ella.

—Ya te dije que no los necesito, que puedo perfectamente sola.

Algo tenía esa chica, algo que nunca había visto antes. Nos saludó rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa con los demás, ignoró a los demás y se concentraba únicamente en su comida, a diferencia de todos comía de manera muy refinada, además de ser educada. No entiendo a estas personas ¿Que no ven ella no se siente bien? Su madre parece contenta de verla así.

—Y dígame Laura ¿Ha pensado en lo que le proponemos?

—Es interesante sin duda, pero mi esposo y yo no estamos totalmente convencidos ¿Qué tal si no funciona?

—Será bueno para ustedes.

—Sí, pero también debo pensar en mi hijo, Leon es un niño maduro pero también se sentiría mal al dejar a sus amigos.

—Se adaptará, además lo principal son ustedes.

Esta señora habla como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—En eso yo no estoy de acuerdo Mei, para mi lo más importante es mi hijo y si él es feliz yo también lo seré.

—Tampoco hay que consentirlos demasiado, podrían descarriarse o peor aún, ser fenómenos de la sociedad que sólo quieren estar en soledad y que nadie quiere, así es mi hija ¡Grandioso! ¡La única hija que tuve y resultó ser una completa rara! Ella debería empezar a comportarse como una señorita y pronto buscarse un novio que cuide de ella, tiene que entender que ese es su deber y...

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa nos sobresaltó a todos.

—¡No soy ninguna rara! ¡Que tú seas una tonta es otra cosa!

—¡Respétame que soy tu madre!

—¿Respetarte? Porque debería hacerlo si tu no lo haces conmigo ¿Porque me odias? ¿Que te hice? Aunque que bueno que no saqué nada de ti o sería una cazafortunas inútil.

Jamás había visto a una madre e hija que se llevaran tan mal. Lo peor es que el padre y los hermanos sólo observaban sin decir nada, es obvio que le tenían pánico a la mujer pero uno que no podían mirarla al rostro ni por tres segundos.

Después de eso Linda salió del comedor salvándose de una bofetada que su madre pensaba darle pues vi que estaba empezando a levantar el brazo. Aprovechando la incomodidad del momento decidí seguirla para ver como estaba.

Esperaba que no me notara, pero me sorprendí al no verla.

Volteé para todos lados pero no pude hallarla, no entiendo estaba aquí hace unos segundos ¿Se teletransportó o qué? Ni siquiera la oí correr no pudo haber ido tan lejos además preocuparía a...creo que sólo a mi.

—¿Que buscas?— dijo ella apareciendo de la nada y me asusté. Era como una sombra porque no la noté ni escuché cuando se acercó.

—Sólo quería ver como estabas.

—Bien, o eso creo...Me alegra que seas tú el que haya venido y no mi madre, ella no tiene ni un poco de consideración conmigo.

—¿Porque se odian tanto?

—Ella empezó con sus ideas primitivas para mí, yo quisiera ser alguien fuerte e independiente, siempre lograr lo que me propongo y eliminar cualquier problema que se meta en mi camino. Ella no comprende mis ideas y a fuerza quiere que adopte las suyas, pero no podemos hacer nada mis padre, mis hermanos y yo le tenemos mucho miedo.

—Eso me di cuenta.

Pero algún día no será así...¿Tú te llamas Leon verdad?

—Si, Leon Kennedy

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Doce ¿Y tú?

—Catorce. Es curioso pareces más grande de lo que eres.

—Ya me lo habían dicho.

—Hasta te ves mejor que muchos de mis compañeros de digo en serio guapo

—Gracias jeje.

—¿Sabes? Quisiera una mamá como la tuya, una que me deje ser libre y me proteja a la vez.

—Tú lo que quieres es ser como una mariposa

—¿Una mariposa?

—Sí, porque quieres volar libre y aún así seguir viéndote hermosa.

¡Rayos! ¡Desde cuando digo estas cursilerías! Pero extrañamente no me desagradó para nada.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Claro, de hecho yo creo que deberías siempre llevar una contigo, así recordarás lo que quieres ser en la vida.

—Sería como mi firma.

—Exacto.

—Me parece bien, además me gustan las mariposas.

Creo que ahora a mi también.

—¿Sabes? Para tener doce años eres muy sabio, mucho más que mi madre. Tu me entiendes e incluso pareces de mi edad.

—Bueno, sólo me llevas dos años tampoco es que sea para tanto.

—Es verdad, ahorita se nota pero cuando tu tengas veinte y yo veintidós nadie se daría cuenta.

Me empecé a imaginar un montón de cosas y por unos momentos al fin al vi feliz, me importaba demasiado y no sabía el porque...yo acababa de conocerla ero no puedo dejar que nadie salga lastimado. Haría lo que fuera porque se mantuviera así.

Sobre todo por ella.

Pero ese momento de felicidad no duró nada porque un espeso humo empezó a salir de la cocina y el calor iba aumentando cada vez más ¡Se estaba quemando! ¡Se estaba quemando la casa!

Unos gritos desesperados retumbaban por toda la casa, nos asustamos mucho pero no tardamos en salir disparados hacía la puerta...o lo que quedaba de ella, el fuego ya se había apoderado de ella.

Corrí como loco buscando una salida pero no encontraba nada, Linda se veía asustada pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Creo que esa valentía que dijo que tendría de ahora en adelante está empezando a dar sus primeras señales de vida. El humo era cada vez más denso y cada vez costaba más ver y respirar, si tenía miedo pero si quiero ser policía como papá cuando sea mayor debía empezar a quitarme todos esos miedos y sobre todo salir de aquí. Un grito de Linda me distrajo y sentí un golpe en la cabeza, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Sentí un horrible dolor en la cabeza, tosí fuertemente y abrí los ojos...sólo para ver a mi madre llorando quién me abrazó rápidamente. ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Que había sucedido?

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No respiraste mucho humo?

—¿De que estás hablando? ¿Y porque estoy en un hospital?

¿No recuerdas nada?

No, la verdad no.

También perdiste la memoria, la otra niña Linda también no recordaba nada al despertar.

—No entiendo nada...Ni siquiera...bueno, no sé nada.

Al parecer fue obra de un corto circuito, estábamos en una importante cena de negocios cuando fuego empezó a salir de todas partes. Tu y la hija de nuestros anfitriones fueron los más afectados ya que se alejaron más.

—¿Y ella como está?

Se despertó antes y sus padres decidieron llevársela de vuelta a su país, el negocio está arruinado pero eso no importa si te tengo conmigo hijo.

¿Que más pasó?

El doctor recomendó que olvidaras ese suceso en caso de amnesia y estoy de acuerdo con él, no quiero que cuando crezcan le tengas miedo al fuego o algo peor.

No puedo creerlo ¡Casi muero en un incendio! Y otra niña también salió lastimada, me siento muy culpable por eso pero quizás mamá tenga razón y deba olvidar todo esto y concentrarme en mi meta de ser policía cuando crezca y ayudar a todo el que lo necesite, erradicar todo mal sobre este planeta aunque sé que será una tarea casi imposible cosa que me desanima por escasos segundos.

De repente una mariposa de brillantes alas rojas con destellos dorados entra por la ventana y se para sobre mi cabeza.

Por alguna razón eso me dice que todo estará bien.

FIN

* * *

 **Maretta: Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta usé el nombre de Linda pero todo saben que es Ada, pues ese iba a ser su nombre original. En la primer versión de mi historia la mamá de Leon se llama Jackie pero luego de publicar me di cuenta que así se llamaba una ex-primera dama de Estados Unidos por lo que decidí ponerle Laura (No muy original, pero buee XD)**

 **Bueno aquí me despido :3**

 **Bye y hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
